MamaLuigi22
MamaLuigi22 is a successful Fakegee. Like many Fakegees, he was created by Weegee himself in a lab. He worked for Weegee's Army for a little while, before he left. He wandered the Trolliverse for a while, until he became evil and teamed up with Spleegeeg. He soon learned the errors of his ways, and left Spleegeeg and Spleegeegia behind. He eventually found a small and uninhabited but survivable star cluster. He dubbed this the "United MamaLuigi22s' Star Cluster". He eventually became very successful. He became a best selling author, an artist, and a critic. He also became a Major League Gamer, though he does not game very much. He is allies with Weegee. His best friend ever is Freegee. He is the founder and leader of the MamaLuigi22 Army, though the army is rather small currently. He's not an inventor himself, but he has had his few scientists invent thing he came up with. He is a member of the United Geeman Organization Against Socialist Powers. His anti-heroic nature may be due to the fact he is a clinically proven pyscopath. On top of this, he is also partially insane. He is the ruler of the United MamaLuigi22s' Star Cluster. He has a wife named PapaDaisy22. Complete History: MamaLuigi22 was created in a lab by Weegee himself and his scientists, intended to be the ultimate life form. He wasn't quite what they expected, as he came out as a young child. The scientists found out he would have accelerated growth, and would be an adult in 5 months, then once he is an adult, his aging would slow down drastically, to the point where 1 year for him is 10 for the average life form. Seeing this, Weegee sent him to Lalleo School to grow up at. Already in the first two weeks of his life, MamaLuigi22 showed psychopathic qualities at a young age. He was the leader of a gang of bullies at the school. Soon he was expelled from Lalleo School. 5 months later, he served in Weegee's Army for a while. He was even a high ranking general for a while. He soon disagreed with having to follow rules, so he left the army. He wandered the Trolliverse for a few months, where he was found by Spleegeeg. He teamed up with Spleegeeg for a while, until he realized that siding with Spleegeeg would kill his former mentor Freegee. Because of this, he left Spleegeeg. After this, he moved into an apartment. MamaLuigi22 then spent a while doing various jobs in order to stay afloat and pay for his apartment. These included: *A Fakegee Scientist *A spy *A agent *A serial killer *Others Eventually, MamaLuigi22 decided this wasn't working, so he continued his adventure in the Trolliverse. He wandered the Trolliverse for a little while longer, until he found an uninhabited star cluster. He moved into this star cluster. There, he slowly grew his empire until he had his own little kingdom. To avoid being wiped out, MamaLuigi22 allied with the United Gees' Galaxy to show Weegee he is on his side. MamaLuigi22 then prospered, soon having a good sized kingdom. He even fell in love with a woman named PapaDaisy22, and married. Now he is very successful, and now actually cares about his little set of friends (despite being a psychopath). Likes: *His Friends *Power *Violence *Suffering (of others) *money *treasure *being in charge *Classic Spongebob *PapaDaisy22 *music (mod types) Dislikes: *Enemies *rules *intense bronies *Greenytoons *Viacom *people who are over sensitive *intense fanboys *children *Go Animate *language *Modern Spongebob *Mexican candy *The human race (minus PapaDaisy22) *Country Music *Homophobes *Everything but likes Powers: MamaLuigi22 isn't a Moar ranked Weegee or anything, but he is rather powerful, and above average. *Standard Fakegee powers (but stronger then average) *MamaLuigi22 Stare - MamaLuigi22 can stare into the eyes of others. They can either do two things. If MamaLuigi22 wants them to serve him for life, he will brainwash the victim who will serve MamaLuigi22 for life. But if he wants, he can kill them instantly instead of turning them into a servent of his. *A few other average-strength powers Weapons: *Many Earth Weapons *A GeeGun *Swords *explosives What he is: *Rich *An ally of Weegee *A member of the E.S.D.W *A clinically proven psychopath *An anti-hero *A Fakegee *An above average Fakegee *A violent man *A GeeTuber What he isn't: *A troll *A brony *A homosexual *A homophobic *Evil (he's in between evil and good) *A wimp Books: *NRMIA Making for Dumbgees *Drawing terrible recolors for Dumbgees *How to tell if your friend is secretly a Weenee *several Moar books Friends: *Freegee *Weegee *Other frenemies Enemies: *Near Countless Personality: MamaLuigi22 has a personality similar to an anti-hero from fiction. He is allies with Weegee, but isn't always trusted. He only has a few consistent friends. He even turns evil from time to time. He has an extremely fiery temper, and often overreacts. Despite this, he has a good heart, but doesn't usually show it. He even shows love and bravery protecting those he cares about. He swears and curses a lot, and gets very competitive. Like Angrygee, MamaLuigi22 is angry a lot. In fact, he is rarely happy. He is grumpy and negative, and sees things with negative perspective. He sees his chip in life to be "half-empty" as opposed to "half-full". This has caused him to lose a lot of friends, and sometimes annoy the ones he does have. This also includes him being very irritable. A prime example was when he got really angry, so he vandalized, stole from, and attacked other students at Lalleo School. Trivia: *He is one of the very few people who know that Natural News is just a bunch of lies *He tried to join the League of Weegees, but couldn't since its inactive *He frequently turns to a life of crime, and commits schemes to this day *He won a lottery, and now is fairly rich. *He was once a student at Lalleo School, but got expelled for vandalizing, theft, and getting into fights with other students *He is a underground rapper, but only does this as a hobby as apposed to an occupation. *He claims to have survived an encounter with Hypneegee. It is unknown if this is accurate or not. *He has no clones of him anywhere throughout the Trolliverse. Category:Fakegees Category:NRMIA Category:UGOASP Category:User Fakegees Category:Artists/Artworks Category:Authors Category:Gamers Category:Criminals Category:Criminal Fakegees Category:Rulers Category:Powerful weegees Category:Critics Category:Rich Fakegees Category:Lalleo School Students Category:Rappers Category:Angry Fakegees Category:Insane Characters Category:Bullies Category:Crazy weegees Category:Weegees Category:Fakegee Soldiers Category:Weegee Killers Category:Fakegee Scientists Category:Spies Category:Generals Category:MamaLuigi22 Army Category:Warmongers Category:Enemies of you